<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmentale by ShalaDrafeir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379632">Fragmentale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaDrafeir/pseuds/ShalaDrafeir'>ShalaDrafeir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fragmentale (Undertale), Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fractured Souls, Fractured!Asgore, Fractured!Papyrus, Fractured!Sans, Fractured!Toriel, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Thousands of Resets, everyone remembers, fractured everyone im too lazy to finish those tags, hopeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaDrafeir/pseuds/ShalaDrafeir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk didn't mean for it to turn out this way...</p>
<p>After a genocide run, they tried to do a pacifist run.</p>
<p>But nobody trusted them...<br/>Even the boisterous skeleton who always believed in them, didn't seem as trusting. Their previously punny friend now hates their very being, and gets angrier with every Reset.</p>
<p>But Frisk can't stop the Resets... They always Die since their SOUL is damaged from Chara.</p>
<p>So what would happen if Thousands Of Resets occurred to try and wipe away the Post-Genocide?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragmentale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the canon story of the au.</p>
<p>Fragmentale is owned by me.</p>
<p>Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I now know who I was protecting by keeping you here… not you… but <i>them</i>”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“HUMAN… I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER… YOU CAN BE A BETTER PERSON… IF YOU TRIED…”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“If… you think I’m… gonna give up Hope, you’re WRONG… you’re...wrong...”</p>
<p>…no…</p>
<p>“well, ‘m goin’ to Grillby’s… papyrus… you want anything?”</p>
<p>Stop</p>
<p>“I had never seen a flower cry before, were you the cause of i-”</p>
<p><i>Stop it</i>.</p>
<p>“Please… don’t kill me…”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Stop.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Since when were you in control!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>J U S T  S H U T  U P.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk woke up after the same nightmare. It was about five Resets ago, after the genocide run. They tried everything to bring the timeline back to normal. But it was never the same. Everyone never felt at ease near Frisk.<br/>
Frisk thought about Resetting over and over in hopes of undoing what they had done. But that would mean breaking a promise they made to someone. And they really didn’t want to. But what choice do they have anymore…</p>
<p>Frisk’s SOUL… is broken.</p>
<p>Caused from the genocide run when Chara killed them, their SOUL isn’t strong enough to survive too long. They always die exactly two years after they fall, causing the timeline to reset.</p>
<p>They’ve tried everything…</p>
<p>Not jumping, not freeing the monsters, leaving on their own after killing Asgore, nothing ever worked.</p>
<p>They felt guilty for what they did…</p>
<p>
  <b>*You are filled with <i>Regret</i></b>
</p>
<p>Even Toriel seems uneasy around Frisk, even though Frisk knows she can’t remember. Sans just hated them after that. Which is why they needed to ask…</p>
<p>“<b><i>n o</i></b>.”</p>
<p>Frisk flinched at the sudden hostility in his voice.</p>
<p>
  <i>*It’s the only option I have left</i>
</p>
<p>“there’s some other way, i just know it!”</p>
<p>
  <i>*I know it’s going to be difficult and-</i>
</p>
<p>“what would <b><i>y o u</i></b> know about difficult?!”</p>
<p>Frisk looked down, dejected.</p>
<p>
  <i>*Look, it’s the only shot I have left to stop the Resets. I know you would rather not have the world constantly resetting itself over and over again. You won’t even know what happened until it’s over</i>
</p>
<p>Sans seemed to consider it. He really hated the constant Resets. Maybe he could finally stay… on the surface… without the looming threat of an incoming Reset.</p>
<p>“this better work, or <b><i>you’re gonna have a bad time</i></b>.”</p>
<p>Frisk nodded.</p>
<p>
  <i>*Ready?</i>
</p>
<p>“no but I’ll never be anyways. jus’ do it.”</p>
<p>And with that, Resets upon Resets. Before the world could settle from the Reset, it would immediately Reset again.</p>
<p>Over and over, things were brought back to square one in the span of a second</p>
<p>But what Frisk didn’t realize was their SOUL forming a new crack every Reset.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hundreds of Resets, Frisk couldn’t even reach the Reset button anymore.</p>
<p>They checked their SOUL, but what they didn’t expect to see was broken shards of red, barely being held together by what looked like red strings. It really looked like a mess.<br/>
Frisk wondered if the timeline was alright again. Their SOUL didn’t have that same dull pain it used to have after the genocide run.<br/>
They checked themselves to assess the damage.</p>
<p>*Frisk,<br/>
Lv. 1<br/>
HP ⅔<br/>
Atk 1 Def 1</p>
<p>Weird, their HOPE had never been out of 3 before. Upon closer inspection, the odd piece in Frisk’s SOUL was gone. That piece was usually there during the genocide run and after until now. Frisk thought it was Chara, which would also explain their absence.</p>
<p>Now time for a look around. Frisk was still in the same place they usually fell, except some flowers look odd. Ok the flowers here didn’t usually have stripes or form a-</p>
<p>“Uuuugggggghhhhhhh”</p>
<p>Frisk froze. Definitely not flower. The whatever it was woke up and looked at Frisk.</p>
<p>“What are you doing-” They reached for their head. “Wait. I’m… alive?”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Chara?</i>
</p>
<p>“How is this possible?!” Chara looked surprised and amazed. “This has never happened before!! In all of the Resets, nothing even close to this has happened before!!”</p>
<p>
  <i>*At least some good came from the Resets</i>
</p>
<p>“Let’s go. I wanna see everything for myself”</p>
<p>Chara helped Frisk up and gave them a shoulder to lean on. They both kept walking into the next room, thinking about what else has changed.</p>
<p>Like usual, Flowey stood there waiting.</p>
<p>“Hey, you idiot!!  What the hell’s up with all the Rese-” Flowey’s eyes widened when he saw Chara.</p>
<p>“H-how? How is that possible...? But you’re-”</p>
<p>“I’m here thanks to <i>all the Resets</i>.” Chara glared at Flowey, causing the latter to cower.</p>
<p>And like clockwork, Toriel walked in noticing Flowey and prepared a fireball in her hand. Only for it to dissipate when she saw her supposed dead child.<br/>
Chara looked guilty when she saw her mother on the verge of tears. They expected to be scolded, yelled at. What they didn’t expect was Toriel running over and hugging them.</p>
<p>“Oh m-my child!! You are b-back home!! B-b-but how?”</p>
<p>Chara shrugged.</p>
<p>“It does not matter how. What matters is welcome back!”</p>
<p>Toriel lead Frisk and Chara through The ruins, only it looked more desolate. Everything was darker and almost a monochromatic grey. Sadder, almost.</p>
<p>When the three of them reached the room with the single pillar, Toriel turned around.</p>
<p>“I am sorry to say this but, could you two wait here for a bit? I will leave you this extra phone in case you need to call me. I will only be a moment” Toriel then left the room. Which left the two thinking.</p>
<p>“She looked a little different compared to the other Resets”</p>
<p>
  <i>*She looked a little older, and sadder. Even Flowey’s petals were duller and ripped at the edges</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>*Does everyone else look like that? What else has changed here?</i>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But we’ll find out soon. For now let’s save”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Good idea</i>
</p>
<p>Frisk and Chara went to the next room which is known to have a Save. The Save point also looked different. Cracked a little at the edges and a big crack down the middle. Chara was able to save, but Frisk couldn’t due to their SOUL.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll be the one responsible for Loads” Frisk nodded</p>
<p>They continued forward until they encountered Napstablook. Who appears to be saying Z outloud, as if he were some video game character sleeping.</p>
<p>“zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(are they gone yet?)zzzzzz” Napstablook also looked different. So it was a reoccurring thing. Napstablook was a shade darker, also with the thin lines that resembled dried tears going from his eyes (ghost eyes?) to the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’re not here to bother you. Just gotta go through” Frisk nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Ooooooooh am I in the way……sorry …..”</p>
<p>Frisk waved frantically <i>*No no! It’s ok, really! You’re not bothering anyone</i></p>
<p>“Are you sure…..i don’t want to bother anyone….i’m rambling again… oh noooo……”</p>
<p>“You’re not bothering us, or anyone”</p>
<p>Napstablook seemed to think for a moment. “Well for walking all this way…..do you want to see something cool…? you probably don’t…sorry for asking...”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Can you show us something cool?</i>
</p>
<p>Napstablook brightened a little at that, before proceeding to cry a hat. Similar to the hat he usually makes, except a shade darker, with a similar scar pattern as Toriel. “I call it Fabblook” He seems to expect a certain response, so the two looked amazed despite having seen it dozens of times.<br/>
Napstablook seems happy at their answer. “Today, I wanted to be alone… but some nice people came by.” and then he disappeared.</p>
<p>Chara and Frisk left the gold they earned sparing monsters in the webs  at the spider bake sale and got the spider cider and spider donut, then made their way through The Ruins.</p>
<p>Making their way through puzzles, sparing the monsters, they hadn’t realized they were at Toriel’s house until they were a few steps away from the big tree.</p>
<p>“Oh! My children! You made it all the way here? That could have been seriously dangerous. But you both seem unharmed so I will spare you the motherly lecture” The two sighed in relief. “Now come inside and get warmed up. I have a special treat in the oven”</p>
<p>When they stepped inside, Chara stopped, almost struck physically by nostalgia. Before they knew it, tears welled up in their eyes. <i>just like before…</i> Chara thought. Frisk could’ve sworn they heard what Chara thought, but that isn’t possible.<br/>
Toriel lead them to Chara’s old room. “I believe Chara will remember this place, considering this is where her and her brother used to sleep.” Frisk nods in understanding. “Well, I will leave you two to settle in.”</p>
<p>After a few hours of settling in, Chara and Frisk were tired. Toriel said “goodnight” and went to bed as well. It was quiet, until a few hours later.</p>
<p>“Hey Frisk, are you awake?”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Yeah</i>
</p>
<p>“We have to leave, don’t we?”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Yeah…</i>
</p>
<p>“Will we come back?”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Probably not this timeline… once we fix whatever damages the Resets cause, then we can see her whenever we want</i>
</p>
<p>“But what if I don’t go to the next timeline…”</p>
<p>
  <i>*...we’ll figure something out before then</i>
</p>
<p>“Alright. When should we leave?”</p>
<p>
  <i>*We could leave now, Toriel might be sad for a bit but we’ll fix that</i>
</p>
<p>“I really don’t want mom to cry anymore than she already has…”</p>
<p>
  <i>*I know, so we’ll write a letter, saying we had to go but didn’t want her to see us go</i>
</p>
<p>“Alright” so they got the pen and paper, and began to write the letter.</p>
<p>With that done, they embark down to the exit of The Ruins. Only to find Toriel there.<br/>
“My children! What are you doing here? You should be upstairs in bed”</p>
<p>“We have to go, mom.”</p>
<p>Toriel’s eyes widen and begin to water. “B-but why, my child? A-am I not a good enough mother? Or-”</p>
<p>“No! You are the best mother, mom. But we have to fix something. And that can only be fixed outside The Ruins. We wanted to leave at night so you wouldn’t cry…”</p>
<p>Toriel seems to understand a little. But she doesn’t budge. “I-if that is the case then, my children, then you will have to prove yourself to me. I cannot let you walk to your deaths. <b>Asgore</b> will take your SOULS. Like he has to so many others…” Dying by Asgore was indeed painful, that they knew.</p>
<p>“Well then. Show me that I am not sending you to die”<br/>Toriel started an encounter. Both Frisk and Chara were surprised to see that they both had their menus up.</p>
<p>“Huh, so it does work the other way”</p>
<p>
  <i>*Apparently, now remember, <b>*Spare</b>. Don’t <b>*Fight</b></i>
</p>
<p>“Pfft. you’re saying that like that’s what I’m gonna do”</p>
<p>Frisk gave a blank stare. <i>*Hmmmmm well what did cause me to finish the genocide run… what indeed….</i></p>
<p>“So my hatred got the better of me. Whoops”</p>
<p>
  <b>*Spare</b>
</p>
<p>“Please, my children. I am only doing what is best for you”</p>
<p>Toriel’s attacks were much different. Instead of her normal orange flame, it was red. Which would be cool, if it didn’t deal 5 dmg.</p>
<p>“Since when was she so strong?!”</p>
<p>
  <i>*I don’t know, she’s never had red flames before!</i>
</p>
<p>Eventually, Toriel’s attacks slowed until they were at a complete stop.</p>
<p>“Please… don’t leave me again…”</p>
<p>
  <i>*well we were planning on coming back after we’re finished what we have to do</i>
</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want you to lose me a second time. We really did plan on coming back. Even wrote a note. It’s back at the bedroom”</p>
<p>Toriel seemed relaxed at that. “Thank you, my children. Please, return whenever you can. You are always welcome here”</p>
<p>She opens The Ruins door and lets them through. When they were both fully across, she closes it.</p>
<p>Time to see how Snowdin was affected by the Resets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit or miss,<br/>Depression is a bitch, huh?<br/>You got anxiety,<br/>I bet it never leaves ya</p>
<p>Heh, anyways here's my insta, give me a quick follow! designs of some characters are there. long name ik<br/>@The_One_And_Only_Thinkers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>